Hermione Sue
by strawberrygirl300
Summary: Hermione gets a makeover what will happen next... This is a parody of all the bad Hermione makeover fanfics.
1. Chapter 1: The makeover

**Hi, so basically have just read the worst Hermione sue fanfic ever and wrote this to take my mind off it. I am new to fanfiction well kinda - i am new to writing stories so if i get anything wrong please tell me and i will sort it the chapters will be quite short because i am often busy with school work but i will try to upload weekly.**

chapter one:the makeover

Hermione got out of bed and brushed her hair as she looked in the mirror she saw herself, she was dull and boring with brown frizzy hair and a dull face "oh my god" she said "I look awful".She decided to phone her American cousin Lexi Dementia Mary Sapphire Diamond Raven Jewel Shimmer Golden Sue Potter Ruby Granger( just call her Lexi). "Hey Mione"said Lexi "whats wrong".

"Oh Lexi its a disaster i look awful i need a makeover"

" I,ll be right over"Lexi said

Later Hermione emerged from her bedroom she had long straight chestnut hair with blonde highlights,a black denim miniskirt,a pink tank top corset and black strappy heels her makeup she had black mascara around her beautiful warm chocolate-brown eyes, sparkly lip gloss, pink eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Wow I look amazing thank you so much!" she yelled fling her arms round Lexis neck.

"I only brought out your natural beauty by making you wear tons of make up and kinda tarty clothing"she said.

"I know but thanks again" said Hermione.

"just wait till Ron and Harry see you" she said.

"or maybe Draco" Hermione thought she had always had a huge crushon himbecause he was so hot maybe with her makeover he would notice her...

**So thats the first chapter i always like advice so anything i could improve on tell next chapter will be better and funnier **


	2. Chapter 2:The Burrow

**Thanks so much for the reviews I went over the first chapter and tried to sort out my mistakes so hopefully this is better**.**Dynamic Cheetah that is Lexis full name and technically potter isn't a middle name but I was just making up a stupid name and typed it also she doesn't live in America and she just has American blood hopefully that is clearer now.**

A few days later Hermione got a letter from Ron and Harry.

Dear Hermione

Would you like to come to The Burrow?

From Harry and Ron

P.S Ginny is dying to see you.

Hermione got out a pen and paper and wrote a reply, as Lexi had left she decided she would go to The Burrow. She really wanted to see what they thought of her makeover.

Dear Harry and Ron

I would love to go to The Burrow I will be there tomorrow in the morning.

From Hermione

P.S Say hi to Ginny from me

The next day she arrived at the Burrow she was wearing: some really cute denim shorts, a black top with silver sequins on it and black sparkly ballet flats. For makeup she was wearing: red lip gloss,black mascara and gold eye shadow which really brought out the color in her cinnamon colored eyes. She knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

Ron was too amazed by her beauty that he had forgotten how to speak so he just stared and drooled at her.

"When did you become so hot" said Harry

"Oh i just decided i needed a makeover like people often do and phoned my American cousin Lexi to come over to give me a makeover."

"Wow" Ron said finally remembering how to speak.

"Yeah I know"Hermone said "Anyway I've got to find Ginny see you in half an hour."

Hermione went upstairs and found was hot but not as hot as hermione because hermione has to be the hottest.

"Oh my god Hermione you look great!" screamed Ginny

"I know i had this great makeover"Hermione replied

"Just wait till you get to Hogwarts"Ginny shrieked.

**OK that's chapter at Hogwarts Hermione's new blood status and more! Personally i think this chapter is a bit better. I want to make it funnier but i don't really know if it would work if it suddenly got more stupid and funny so please tell me what you think. I would also like to say I never knew writing a fanfic could be this hard it's all in my head but just can't write it down I admire all authors that do it even more now.**


	3. Chapter 3: The train and Hogwarts

** Hello again I am so so so sorry for not updating I have been busy and didn't have time.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is the train and at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer**

**I**** don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

The Train and Hogwarts

Hermione stretched and yawned it was a sunny day and today she was going back to Hogwarts. She went and got changed into a hot pink tank top and a denim shorts from Hot Topic with pink lipstick, blusher and a gold eye shadow which really brought out the color in her honey brown eyes.

Hermione stepped out of the car Mr Weasley had hired and bumped right into Draco Malfoy. "I am sorry do i know you?"he asked.

"Yes, its me Hermione" she replied.

"Granger? I was looking for you i wanted to apologize for treating you like dirt it was because i have been horribly abused by my father for years but now he is gone to prison we can fall in love" He explained.

"Oh Draco I accept lets live happily ever after"

They both realized that they were head boy and girl and went to the special compartment of the train to snog.

When they arrived at Hogwarts's they sat own at their house tables to watch the sorting. When it was over Dumbledore stood up "i have two announcements to make first can miss Hermione Granger come up here please? Hermione Granger is actually Blaise Zabinis long lost twin sister they hid her to protect her from Voldermort but know she is of age she can be told. Hermione gasped and got up dazzling everyone with her beauty at the same time. When she got to the front Dumbledore explained to everyone that she had to get sorted again Hermione put the hat on her head and waited.

" _Hello miss Granger need to be sorted again? Well you have the loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff, the wit and logic of a Ravenclaw, the boldness and braveness of a Gryffindor and the slyness and cunningness of a Slytherin. Where would you like to go?" the hat asked her in her head._

_"Slytherin with Draco!" she replied instantly. _

"Slytherin!"

Hermione walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco sure she had only been with him for half a day but that was way more important than her friends of six years. She sat down and listened as Dumbledore made his other anouncment, " we had now set up living quaters for the head boy and girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to live in as well as that please dont ask why they are head boy and girl in sixth year because i dont know." Hermione and Draco looked at each other in joy not only were they in the same house they were sharing living quarters!"

Tired Hermione and Draco made their way up the stairs after the feast to their quarters. "True love" Draco said reading out the password Dumbledore had given them. The door swung open revealing a huge common room all silver and green with mahongony furniture slytherin banners and a bookcase for studing, Dracos was green and black with a huge bed and walk in wardrobe his trunk was already on the end of his bed. Hermiones was identical only in purple and silver she yawned as she lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

**As i forgot to include a Description of draco there will be one next chapter. The next chapter will be the last with a visit from Lexi and more. I am thinking of tying to writeshort stories after this but as this isnt too good i am not really sure if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
